


【授翻】Le Coup de Grâce

by Just_FantaSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, obikin, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_FantaSea/pseuds/Just_FantaSea
Summary: 这是一次奥德朗外交任务。Anakin嫉妒欧比王得到了太多的关注，你们懂的。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 20





	【授翻】Le Coup de Grâce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le Coup de Grâce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130680) by [StarWarsFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFics/pseuds/StarWarsFics). 



> 是给伊万老师的生贺翻译！一直想翻译几篇喜欢的文但是懒，感谢伊万老师给我这个机会督促我！  
> 是吃醋的小安和炸毛的王老师！超级可爱超级辣的一篇文！  
> 喜欢这篇文章的话请记得去原作点kudos哦！

这是Obi-Wan和Anakin被派去执行的众多无聊外交任务之一。一群议员在贸易问题上喋喋不休，一些政客因为反对另一些政客投票的几条愚蠢规定而封锁了对外贸易，最终结果是他们紧缺资源。他们的任务就是缓解双方敌对关系，并且找到解决问题的方法。不出意料，Obi-Wan成功说服了他们心平气和地商讨这个问题。大名鼎鼎的 _谈判家_ 。

毫无疑问奥德朗是一个美丽的星球，但是与他们打交道的人都是些骄傲虚伪的政客，他们怎么会知道贫穷和底层人民的生存？他们只想着赶紧恢复贸易然后大挣一笔，他们争夺的一切根本不会真正帮到当地的人民。

而这让Anakin坐立难安。

最讨厌的是，他前师父和那些议员的谈话他半个字都听不懂。更甚的是因为他们的任务，Obi-Wan的言谈举止开始变得像他们一样，这样怎么可能说服那些懦夫？

Anakin维持着脸上虚伪的笑容，尽管他们才到这一周，他已经开始想念平常的Obi-Wan了。他所想念的Obi-Wan会在暴风雨的日子里窝在舒适的扶手椅里，静静地读着书，小口啜着他的科瑞利安麦芽酒。

今晚将举办最后一场峰会，成败在此一举。两位绝地必须展现出最棒的一面来促成会议的成功，而这就要从他们最棒的一面开始。

Anakin为自己挑了一套全黑服装。黑西装，黑衬衫，黑鞋子。非常优雅而且普遍，他不用担心自己是否穿错了什么。在去Obi-Wan的房间之前，他最后照了一次镜子。 _嗯，还不错。即使这一身起不了什么作用，我起码我还拥有我的卷发。_

当Obi-Wan拉开房门的时候，眼前的场景让Anakin屏住了呼吸。

Obi-Wan换下了平日整洁的绝地长袍，穿上了一套奥德朗传统服饰。他穿着一条宽松的蓝色裤子，深蓝色的束腰外衣上点缀着金饰。这样昂贵的服饰绝对不是一位绝地平时有机会穿的。但是Obi-Wan就这样站在他面前，无论在何时何地都会看起来如此传统而优美。

在礼服的衬托下，Obi-Wan眼睛里的淡绿色显得更加浓郁，Anakin多么想沉溺在这双美丽的眼睛中……更不用说这条天鹅绒芯裤子勾勒出的他那完美挺翘的臀部……

“你忘记系上领带了。”

Obi-Wan柔和的声音把他从幻想里拉了出来。

“不好意思，你刚刚说什么？”

“我说你忘记打领带了。再说了，你穿的这么黑简直像个送葬者。”

“至少我的打扮很符合我的心情。我不想整个晚上围在这些议员身边，更不想浪费时间挑选我该穿什么。我们就不能直接走人让他们自生自灭吗？”Anakin咄咄地回应。

“不我们不能，就算我也恨不得这样做。”Obi-Wan一边说着，一边拉开了他面前的柜子。最后一句话把Anakin逗笑了，至少Obi-Wan的幽默感还在。

“来，戴上它。它让你看起来不那么闷闷不乐。”

这是一条红色丝绸领带。Anakin感受着柔软的织料贴合自己长满老茧手，它是如此光滑细腻，就像它的拥有着一样。

“为什么你要穿这身奥德朗服装？”Anakin不禁提问。

“承蒙东道主的好意，不然会显得没有礼貌。”Obi-Wan用上了他最严肃的语气回答道。

“你看起来很英俊。”他忍不住脱口而出。哦，上帝，他为什么要这么说？

“谢...谢谢你，Anakin。呃...来吧，我们赶快去宴会吧。”他听见Obi-Wan含糊不清的说。

等等。Obi-Wan刚刚在脸红吗？

* * *

一如既往，Obi-Wan又是万众瞩目的焦点。他看起来像是一位贵族，从他进入会舞厅的那一刻起，每个人都在从头到脚的打量着他：女人也好，男人也罢，他简直是行走的磁铁。这要把Anakin逼疯了。他感到自己满腔怒火，那些他不该拥有的、原始的感情在他的胸膛里酝酿。

占有欲，嫉妒，保护欲。见鬼的绝地准则，他不在乎，他从来就不是一个完美的绝地。他心里知道这些感情才是原力给他的真正礼物。

最近连绵不断的战争造成了太多伤亡，想起这些时常他感到痛苦，偶尔作为将军的失职也让他感到焦躁和无助。尽管如此，仍有些美好的时刻让他感到温暖。当阿索卡学会了新的光剑招式是他总是感到十分自豪，或者是有几次他难得地让Obi-Wan大笑起来，而那美妙的声音值得他去拥抱所有情感。

他告诉自己现在必须冷静下来，他受不了让他的老师父再次失望。他不想失去他，因为他是他所拥有的最珍贵的东西。从最开始Obi-Wan就陪在自己身边，而且他是唯一能够平息自己坏脾气的人。

而现在，他必须保持冷静，他没有值得发脾气的理由。

在几秒钟后，一位议员加入了他们的谈话。这位议员看上去很瘦但是年纪很大，他有着金色的短发和一双惹人注目的绿眼睛。Jaiden Strekiv，奥德朗的主要政客之一。

“啊，我就知道你穿这身礼服一定很好看，看来我的选择是正确的。”

_他选的。Obi-Wan身上的衣服是他选的，他以为他是谁？_

“谢谢你Jaiden Strekiv议员，非常感谢你的礼物。”

又是同样的脸红。毫无疑问Obi-Wan有些不好意思，但显然他也享受这种关注。

Anakin绷紧了下巴，脸色阴沉，他下意识地握紧了手中的酒杯来阻止自己张开嘴巴。

今晚他不能表现得像个冲动鲁莽的青少年一样。

“见鬼，Anakin你还好吗？”Obi-Wan焦急地问道。

“是的。怎么了？”

他是不是在原力中察觉到了自己的愤怒？

“你在流血，你把杯子打破了。”Obi-Wan提醒他。

哦操。他甚至都没发现，现在他身上全是血。

“我没事。”

“你应该赶快去医疗港，看上去你需要缝上几针。”

他又感到那股西斯的冲动了。他想朝那张对称的脸和完美的牙齿上狠狠打一拳，他想狠狠发泄他的愤怒。他想大闹一场，只是为了将Obi-Wan从这带走，让他离自己更近一点。

“好的，我会回来的。”Anakin脱口而出。

“你需要我陪你去吗？”Obi-Wan建议道。

他必须考虑全局，向Obi-Wan证明一切都在掌控之中。 _让他为自己骄傲。_

所以他拒绝了这个建议，议员们还需要Obi-Wan参与谈判，否则不久之后他们要解决的就是一场全面战争了。

Jaiden，那个混蛋在Obi-Wan身后得意的笑着。他得到了他想要的——将Obi-Wan留在自己身边。

缝针的时间比Anakin想象的要长。一些碎玻璃深深地扎进了他的手里，护士费了好大的劲儿才把它们取出来。最终他回到了宴会上，但是他没有看到Obi-Wan。

他瞧见奥加纳议员和他的妻子布蕾哈坐在后面，笑着讨论着什么。

“嘿，我错过了什么吗？”他急忙问道。

“哦，谈判结束了。和往常一样Obi-Wan的魅力帮他赢得了这场谈判，一切问题都解决了。”

“那他现在在哪儿？”

“我看到他不久前和Strekiv先生一起离开，我想他们大概去了后花园。”布蕾哈女王补充道。

现在他越来越难保持镇静了。

“谢谢你，我的女王。”Anakin压低了声音回答。

要是在之前，Anakin一定会立刻冲进花园打烂那个班萨*的脸，把他的情绪发泄在拳头里。但是他必须成熟起来，所以他只好转身回自己的房间。

* * *

他等啊等，几个小时过去了，他睡不着觉，他试着去冥想，但根本是无用功。于是他只好打开全息影像来消磨时间。

夜深了，在他看完了十集“银河系Drama”时他终于听到了Obi-Wan走进自己房间的声音。至少没有什么糟糕的事情发生。他还活着，而且估计活得很好。

他真的很想忽略Obi-Wan的到来，把他留在房间里就像他把自己一人丢在宴会上那样。他很想停止关心Obi-Wan哪怕一次，但是他做不到，这是他控制不住的冲动。

于是为了确保自己能在黎明前睡上几个小时的安稳觉，他敲开了Obi-Wan的门。

眼前的Obi-Wan和之前严肃优雅的Obi-Wan完全不同。姜黄色的头发被弄得乱了，几缕碎发垂在他的前额，他的嘴唇肿胀着，Anakin沉了沉目光。面前的男人赤裸着上身，只穿着那条天鹅绒芯裤子。他的视线聚焦在他的脖颈上。一个吻痕。 _他多大了，十四岁吗？看在上帝见鬼的份上！_

尽管Anakin很愤怒，他还感觉到自己的阴茎在紧绷的裤子里抽搐了一下。集中注意力Anakin，你应该感到生气而不是性致勃勃！

“你之前在哪？”Anakin问。

“这不关你的事，学徒。”Obi-Wan反驳道。

“别叫我学徒（Don’t padawan me），我已经不是你的学徒了。你之前和那个该死的Jaiden在一起，不是吗？”他在尽力控制自己的情绪了，但还是本能的感到对那个混蛋彻彻底底的讨厌。他触碰过Obi-Wan，亲吻过Obi-Wan，他做了他渴望了那么多年的事，在仅仅一个晚上。

“如果我就是呢？这不关你的事。我在我的空闲时间做什么和你一点关系都没有。我是个成年人，我完全能为我的行为负责，我想做什么就做什么，不需要什么人在我身边监视打探。”

“所以你就让任何一个给你衣服的人碰你？早知道我几年前就该那么做了。”

“你想要怎样？你胆敢这样对我说话Anakin，我不是什么你可以拥有的婊子。”

“那你胆敢对我的感情和依恋（attachment）指手画脚。”

“这不是依恋，这不一样。”

他的脸颊因愤怒而变得通红，也可能是他从早些的事情中感到一丝难为情。

“哦那么请告诉我这是什么？”Anakin讥讽道。

“没什么，这什么都不是！我永远都不会再见到他，我们之间发生的事只不过是为了缓解发泄一下压力。我只是个普通人Anakin，我也需要时不时的放松一下。没什么事你没做过的。为什么我在向你辩护我自己？！我不欠你任何东西！”Obi-Wan喊道。

他发现自己无可反驳。他永远猜不到他固执的、自以为是的师父会说些什么堵住他的嘴。

Anakin不擅长言语，至少不像Obi-Wan那样擅长。他说话总是结结巴巴、磕磕绊绊，笨拙极了。而对于另一个人一切都像是水到渠成。他总是能猜到别人在期待什么，然后施展魅力征服他们。

 _事实胜于雄辩_ ，这是Anakin的座右铭。

毫无预兆地，他把姜黄色头发的男人抵在墙上热烈地亲吻。他狠狠地吻他，双手却以轻柔的力道抚摸着对方的后颈。Obi-Wan紧紧地抓着他唯一能够到的东西：Anakin的衬衫。

一开始他紧闭双唇，但是很快他就屈服在Anakin猛烈的攻势中。他总是这如此。

这个吻让人着迷，令人窒息，又很柔软。如此柔软。

Anakin尝到了奥德朗葡萄酒的味道，又酸又甜，就像他自己一样。

“A…Anakin…等一下……”Obi-Wan在亲吻的间隙小声说道。

Anakin退后一点，捧起对方的脸直视着他的眼睛。Obi-Wan的胡子舒服地蹭着他的掌心，他绝对想要感受它们在自己阴茎周围的感觉。

“我告诉过你Obi-Wan，不要再对我的感情说教了。我们在一起很好，我们坚不可摧。如果你真的不想要我，那我就停下。如果你马上要引用绝地法典，我不想听。我知道我想要什么，你。”

他唯一得到的回应是一声呻吟，Obi-Wan真的 _需要_ 他。

Anakin依偎在他的脖子上，轻轻啃噬着他柔嫩的皮肤。他想要感受Obi-Wan，想闻他，想品尝他，想听他呻吟，看他享受自己。他想听他大笑，他想让Obi-Wan褪下伪装做一回真正的自己，不是挂着虚伪笑容的谈判家，不是他认识多年尽职尽责的师父，而是简简单单的Obi-Wan·Kenobi，赤裸而真实。

他没有足够的耐心走到床边，于是他带着Obi-Wan来到最近的光滑表面：沙发。

空气中电流四窜，麝香味弥漫着整个房间，他们 _急切混乱_ 的手势变得 _饥渴_ ，叫嚣着渴求 _野蛮_ 的触碰。他们的皮肤第一次以这样的方式紧密相贴，上帝，Anakin是那样温暖，他闻起来如此的美好。

他没有和那个议员做爱。他太老了，长得还有点吓人。他只是趁他不注意在他的脖子上留下了一个瘀伤。他立刻推开了他，剩下的夜晚都在屋顶冥想。但他绝不会告诉Anakin这一点，不然他就会太满足了。这样他就会变得温柔，但Obi-Wan想要他今晚粗暴一些，他需要沉溺于Anakin原始的掠夺。

年轻人压在另一人身上，他的双手在绝地大师的身侧游走。他拉过他的头发，将Obi-Wan的脖子暴露在空气中。他再次吮吸他的脖颈，一路向下留下一串标记。Obi-Wan是他的。他将向他证明他是他的。他会让他舒服。他会让他忘记那个该死的老家伙。

Obi-Wan在他身下混乱放肆地呻吟着，这样的场景是如此色情，如果原力在上他早就射了。他从未见过这样的Obi-Wan，耽溺于情欲的Obi-Wan。

他的瞳色因渴求而加深，眼睛里的绿色被深黑色取代。在昏暗的灯光下，他的瞳孔放大难以分辨。他爱极了这个崭新的Obi-Wan。这个一团糟的人才是真正Obi-Wan。

他脱掉裤子，让自己全身赤裸。Obi-Wan硬了，前液在他搏动的老二上闪着光。他再次俯身亲吻那双儒软红肿的嘴唇，去咬它们，舔舐它们。他永远都不会知足，他已经等了太久了。  
他们的老二低着彼此摩擦，他们差点要射出来。

Obi-Wan先提出了抗议。

“嗯啊，Anakin……再这样下去我要坚持不住了……”

“如果你想你可以现在就可以射出来，master，但你也可以等我去尝尝你然后把你操到神志不清。你无法想象我曾经幻想过你多少次。有多少次我在淋浴时自慰，当你在客厅写你无聊的报告时想着你紧实挺翘的屁股。”

“唔，操，Anakin！”

他俯身握住Obi-Wan的阴茎，一边上下撸动着一边揉捏他的双球。然后他用双唇圈住Obi-Wan的阴茎，他尝到了从头部流出的咸腥的液体。Anakin认真地吞吃着他的老二，他简直不敢相信这一切。接着他从根部舔弄到头部，故意在他敏感的顶部停留了一会。

“哦该死的，Anakin，如果你再不做点其他什么我就要到了。”

“你到底想要是什么？”

“你很清楚我想要什么，别逼我求你。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“求你了Anakin……我想让你把我操到失去理智，我想感受你埋在我里面直到我忘记自己的名字。”

这就是Anakin所等待的信号。他把Obi-Wan翻过去跪在沙发上，让他紧致的小穴暴露在视线下。粉嫩的，窄小的，柔软可口的小穴，诱惑着他去舔弄。

他抓住肉感十足的屁股，分开他的双臀然后埋下了头。他的舌头绕着穴口打着圈儿，然后他把舌尖浅浅的顶入，帮助他的爱人放松下来。麝香的味道和挤压着舌尖的软肉简直让他发狂。

“啊——操操操——Anakin！”

不久前的口交的液体和接下来的扩张足够润滑了。他用拇指缓缓按摩着Obi-Wan的穴口，然后小心翼翼的将其推入。过了一会，他把手指抽出来，Obi-Wan立刻表示抗议，于是Anakin换上了两根手指，然后又加了第三根。当Anakin修长的手指顶弄到他的敏感点时，Obi-Wan的老二忍不住地跳动。

当Anakin终于觉得Obi-Wan的小穴准备好了的时候，他用光滑的手掌撸动了几下自己的阴茎然后进入了他。

没人知道他们为什么没有一下子射出来。大概是因为他们还想要更多，他们贪婪地渴求着，仿佛永远都不会满足。

过了一会儿，等到Obi-Wan适应了Anakin全部长的老二，Anakin用前所未有的方式进犯着他，狠狠拍打他的臀部，释放着他所有的情绪。从Anakin紧握自己臀部的动作中，Obi-Wan感受到了他的嫉妒和占有欲。不用怀疑，明天他的屁股上一定会布满他的痕迹。

一下，两下，三下。Anakin的力道和重量开始变得太过了，他瘫倒在沙发上，把脸埋进枕头里试图掩盖自己的声音。而这带来了一种新的刺激：现在他的阴茎时不时磨蹭着沙发的表面。这一切都太过了，他身下的布料，他身体里挺动的Anakin的勃起，轻挠在肩头的卷发……

“Anakin，我…我要……”

“射吧，master，我就在这里。为我射出来。”

在这最后的鼓励中，Obi-Wan再也忍不住了。突然一切都变得空白，他失去了所有的感觉。这是第一次他体会到如此的平静。他放纵自己沉浸在这令人舒适的昏睡中。

Anakin也快要到了。他又撞击了一下，两下。然后他把精液满满地灌进了他的师父，他把脸埋进他的脖子里，这样Obi-Wan就不会发现他的大声呻吟。如果Obi-Wan再射一次，他一定也会忍不住呻吟出声。

“Wow.”最后Anakin低声说。

“Wow indeed.”Obi-Wan喘着气回应。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.班萨：塔图因塔斯肯人tusken raider骑的一种哺乳动物，长得像个长毛长角的巨型山羊。  
> 


End file.
